A marine outboard engine generally comprises a bracket assembly that connects the drive unit of the marine outboard engine to the transom of a boat. The drive unit includes an internal combustion engine and a propeller. The marine outboard engine is typically designed so that the steering angle and the tilt/trim angle of the drive unit relative to the boat can be adjusted and modified as desired.
It is known that water can splash up between the transom and the outboard engine onto upper sections of the drive unit and/or into the boat from the stern. Therefore, there is a need for a system to prevent water from splashing into the boat and/or onto the upper section of the drive unit regardless of the tilt/trim/steering configuration of the drive unit.